MOA Changes Lives
by missweird101
Summary: In this story MOA doesn't stand for Mall of America, it stands for Movies of America, a made up Animation movie company that changes the iCarly gangs lives forever. SEDDIE ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an idea that came to me when I was watching some reruns of Looney Toons. Hope you like it.**

Present Time. Saturday, May 22, 2010, 16:38 (4:38p.m.) Shay residence. Four people inside. Spencer and Carlotta Shay, Samantha Puckett, and Fredward Benson. Spencer in kitchen working on sculpture. Carly, Sam, and Freddie sitting on couch watching Girly Cow. Enjoy the story.

"Yo! What does a girl have to do to get some food around here!" Sam suddenly screamed. No one seemed to flinch at her sudden outburst, as they were accustomed to it.

"You could get it yourself." Freddie stated matter o factly.

"Yeah, that would require me standing up, walking to the fridge, opening the fridge, looking at the front of the second shelf right corner, pick up the ham, walk back, sit down, and eat. Too much work."

"Only you, would be too lazy to do that."

"Only you won't do what I say when I say it."

"Why should I do what you say!"

"Because," She started calmly, "I can easily push your nose into your nubby brain."

"Ah, back to threatening are we?" Freddie challenged.

"Yes I am. Now get my ham."

"No."

"Excuse me? Did someone just say no to mama?"

"Yeah, I did. Get your hearing checked."

Sam was a second away from screaming and attacking him when Carly came to his rescue. "Both of you shut up! I'm watching the show and if you can't watch it, then go somewhere else."

"Fine." They both said. They both stood up and walked to the studio upstairs.

At that moment they heard the phone ring and a few moments later heard Carly scream.

They ran downstairs, scared of what they might see. She was holding the phone looking really excited. "GUESS WHAT!"

"WHAT?"

"That was MOA! Movies of America!"

"No way! The movie place that has animated movies, that we have dreamed to voice a part in since forever!"

"That would be them!"

"What did they say?"

"They said-

**CLIFF HANGER! So I'm stuck as to what I should do. Here are the options, and I want you guys to send in your votes:**

**1. Carly gets an offer to voice, and not being able to turn down such an amazing opportunity she does and has to move, causing Sam to always hang out at Freddie's place, where they become great friends and Carly becomes a jerk.**

**2. Sam and Freddie get the parts and have to leave Carly behind, and make them have to live in an apartment together with only one room. Carly is so jealous that she won't talk to them anymore. Seddie involved greatly**

**3. They all get parts, share an apartment but there are three bedrooms, one for Spencer, and then you'd think it'd be Carly and Sam in one and Freddie in the other, but it doesn't seem to work that way.**

**So which should I go with?**


	2. Vote Results

**So it seems as though you guys have voted, after some reviews and PM's, you guys voted for number three. If you REALLY want me to write the other ones then let me know and I'll write another story with that choice as the storyline. Sorry that was confusing but yeah.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So you guys voted for 3, and 2. Three won, two got some votes, and poor one didn't get even one vote. Anyways number three was they all got the parts and share a three room apartment in Hollywood with Spencer. What could the possible sleeping arrangements be? **

"They said, they wanted all of us to voice in there movie!"

"NO WAY SHAY!" They were all jumping up and down, and making various strange noises. While jumping, Freddie stopped. "WHY DID YOU STOP JUMPING NUB!" Sam screamed. "My phone vibrated, I'll be right back!" He screamed back, and exited the room.

"This is so cool! WE'RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS CARLY!"

"I KNOW! I thought the whole dreams can come true thing was a joke!"

"AGREED MY DEAR FRIEND!"

"Lalalalalala! We gunna be famous!"

"I SAY IT'S TIME FOR BACON!

"Really?"

"It is always bacon time!"

"Fine" Carly whined. "I'll get the root beer."

"Yay!"

"Where's Freddie?"

"No clue where the nub is, and I don't care."

"Sam that's mean."

"Ugh. Hey can I sleep over tonight?"

"Sure."

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure."

"Underwear?"

"Absolutely not."

"Darn."

Carly just rolled her eyes. "C'mon."

"On forth to your room!"

She just laughed.

"Hey Sam, I have to take a shower, so I'll be back in a little while, K?"

"Sure." Carly gathered her things and went into the bathroom.

Sam on the other hand, ran downstairs and stuck her head against the Bensons' front door. Expecting that Freddie would still be on the phone, but hearing nothing, she opened the door and looked around. He wasn't there,but heard talking on the other end. She knew that's where the fire escape was and made her way towards it.

"But. No. I mean, no."

Filled with confusion she kept listening.

"What do you mean she didn't make it! NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! Whatever. So did he-? Good. Who's gunna? Oh the one who lives in-. Yeah, I'll visit then. But what happens when she dies. She is kind of old. Well by then I'll be old enough, so yeah I could keep him. Okay. Yeah, sure. Thanks for the concern. Yeah, bye." HE closed the phone, and plopped in his lawn chair.

I didn't know what happened, but for some reason, I knew right now that he needed to be left alone. So I left the apartment. I wonder what's wrong with the dork. Eh, I'm too tired to worry about it. I entered the Shay's apartment and fell asleep on the couch.

**Sorry kind of short, the next one will be longer I promise.**


End file.
